tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishitake Yamamatsu
Ishitake Yamamatsu (山松 石竹 Yamamatsu Ishitake) is a twenty-two year old CCG Initate Investigator and a widely-reputed workaholic with a terrible secret. He is currently alive and serving in the 11th Ward, Ota. His residence is also in Ota, within a currently undisclosed CCG secured safezone near the Ota branch headquarters. Appearance With an honest and homely-looking face and well-muscled, husky build, Ishitake is at first glance the most generic ‘mook-investigator’ archetype, especially when dressed in his impeccably starched and ironed CCG uniform. He wears his uniform with such pride and frequency that it’s become a common joke among his co-workers that his entire wardrobe is full of nothing but thirty-one uniforms and ties, one for every day in the month. A short scar runs across his forehead and faint bite scars can be seen on the nape of his neck, marking him as a blooded investigator, but not a very experienced one. His coarse black hair is always so close-cropped and neatly combed that many of his comrades jokingly comparing it to a neatly trimmed lawn. Personality Ishitake is the very definition of a man married to the job. Joining the CCG at the tender age of 17 after his parents died to a Ghoul attack, he brings a fierce sense of justice and tenets of righteous retribution to the table, and has proved to be excellent at following orders without question. He has also proven, time and again, to be an excellent mediator in arguments and good at reassuring distressed individuals, seemingly radiating a natural calmness in any social situation. However, that is only what he wants the world to believe. What Ishitake is in the dark would have him deemed a monster by all sane individuals. His true motivation for joining the CCG has nothing to do with vengeance or protecting humanity, and the fact that he has to maintain a social facade to appease his superiors and equals makes him sick. His Quinque isn’t just used on assignments; it gets plenty of use out of work hours, if you get the drift. In truth, Ishitake is a complete closet psychopath with a maniacal fixation on collecting raw Kagunes. Known as the 'Red Harvest’ by survivors of his nightly attacks, he plans on creating a menagerie of the most beautiful Kagunes in the world in all their gory, unblemished glory, and what better way to acquire victims than joining the CCG? But for now, if he wants to retain his job, his psychotic tendencies must be kept a secret from all. History Powers and Abilities '''Master Of Melee: '''Ishitake's area of expertise, when push comes to shove, is with close-quarters combat. Savagely strong, built like a fortress and possessing a near-inhuman amount of stamina, Ishitake was born to be a down-and-dirty melee fighter whose chief strategy in combat is to simply hit the opponent until they stop moving, and then some. '''Kick 'Em While They're Down: '''As one of the many less morally inclined Investigators in the employ of the CCG, Ishitake naturally applies a healthy dose of non-standard pragmatism to combat. This means that he is well comfortable with utilizing unorthodox methods to alter the flow of combat and take down his targets...maybe a little too comfortable. Weaknesses '''Ranged Susceptibility: '''Ishitake's specialty is melee combat, not ranged. Because of this, he focuses on rushing at the enemy to give them a good ol' clobberin', more often than not neglecting to watch out for projectiles unless they happen to be a point-blank shot. Thus, he is an easy target for users of ranged weapons/Kagune. '''Crippling Simplicity: '''Though he may be a strong fighter, Ishitake isn't an exceedingly smart fighter. In the heat of battle, though he may start a fight with a relatively coherent plan, his stratagems soon fall apart and devolve into an onslaught of brutal but undisciplined blows, easily predicted and picked apart by an analytically-minded adversary. Quinque Ishitake's Quinque is currently a simple, generic Tsunagi, the widely recognised weapon for the greenest-of-the-green Initiate Investigators. Threads Relationships Quotes * ... Trivia * ... Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Human Category:CCG